1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulk containers for flowable materials and, more specifically, to a bulk container having an irregular, octagonal bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide rigid containers, such as drums, for the storage and transportation of flowable or fluid materials. Such prior art drums, however, are bulky and heavy, even when not in use. Also, by utilizing the strength attributes of the circular exterior, such drums do not maximize space efficiently, especially in association with rectangular pallets. Accordingly, when such drums are placed on a pallet, there are substantial open spaces, which could be better utilized to store and transport flowable materials.
It is also known in the art to reduce weight by providing a container of a flexible, circular construction, which may be collapsed for transportation and storage after use. While such containers utilize space somewhat more efficiently than drums, are somewhat lighter than drums, and may be reduced in size for storage, such containers still do not maximize the available space for storage of flowable materials. The flowable materials positioned within such a container produce large hydrostatic forces which bias the container toward a circular orientation. These hydrostatic forces prevent circular or equilateral octagonal containers from maximizing available space on pallets having a width less than a length. Although such containers can be reinforced with steel or similarly rigid materials to bias them toward an irregular orientation, such reinforcement increases weight, cost and maintenance associated with the containers, as well as increasing assembly and disassembly time.
While it is known in the art to provide rigid, square containers, maximizing the space allocation on both square and rectangular pallets, such containers are typically heavy, expensive and difficult to collapse for storage or transportation when not in use. Such containers also typically require supplemental tools and binding material for their assembly, as well as the additional time associated therewith.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a lightweight, foldable container for flowable materials which may be easily and quickly assembled, and which may be utilized to increase space utilization on a pallet having a width less than a length. The difficulties encountered in the prior art described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.